


6:00

by Cruelbydesign



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Androids don't exist, Angst, Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Nines and Gavin are a criminal duo, Nines has a secret, Nines has ocd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters will also be mentioned or briefly appear, Threats of Violence, Zlatko messes with Cyberlife parts, cyberlife make advanced prosthetics instead of androids, everyone is human, expect angst, i dont know what else to put here, that's all I can say for now, this is a serious fic but my summary makes it sound like a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruelbydesign/pseuds/Cruelbydesign
Summary: It progressed, of course. Stealing became more than just a way to get by –it became a thrill.In which Nines and Gavin are a criminal duo, planning the biggest heist they've ever attempted. Do they pull it off or does it all go wrong?





	6:00

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I highly recommend joining my discord server specifcally for this AU, as there is a whole lot of stuff explained on there that will most likely never be mentioned in the fic, but does exist in the AU. I promise it's interesting!
> 
> 6:00 discord-  
> https://discord.gg/yzUBV7t
> 
> Secondly, a huge thank you to the group chat on Instagram who have supported me way more than they should. You know who you are. I love you guys.
> 
> (My Instagram is Cruelbydesign, for those of you who stumbled upon this with no clue)
> 
> And laslty, not much happens in this chapter. It's just setting up. But I promise you, there will be plenty of action and angst later on. Just you wait.

**November 27th, 2030**

**2:23am**

The unmistakable dull thud of a car door being shut dissipated into the nigh empty car park, the sound dampened by the heavy fog hanging in the early winter air. The haze was thick and obscured anything more than a few meters away from view. Crickets stridulated in the nearby grass; desperately calling out into the night for a mate. Moths and midges fluttered around the sign on the roof of the single-story building, which read ‘MOTEL’, in large, neon red lettering.

Catching and refracting on the water vapour in the air, the light from the letters cast an eerie red haze out into the surrounding mist. The tarmac of the parking lot was covered in a sheen of water from the fog, causing the smooth surface to reflect the light and appear red too. The polished paint of the black car somewhat perfectly mirrored the image of the building it was parked in front of.

The distant roar of the freeway that never slept could be heard somewhere off behind the motel. Thousands of mediocre and conforming people either returning from or heading to work in the dead of night. If you convinced yourself well enough, it could almost be mistaken for the ocean gently washing against the shore, dragging loose pebbles over each other as the backwash receded once again.

It was all very surreal, Nines mused, leaning against the side of the car as he finished off the cigarette he had started while driving. The smoke he inhaled was a welcome warmth against the cold chill nipping at his ears and fingertips. The end of the cigarette flared brightly in the dark as he took a drag, before removing the thing from between his dry lips and gently blowing out the smoke. Grey eyes watched it rise and mingle with the fog above him.

He’d gone out to get some food for Gavin. They’d both been finding it difficult to get to sleep, minds dwelling on future plans, and his partner had eventually started grumbling about being hungry. The ever kind and caring boyfriend he was, Nines had offered to be the one to go out, save Gavin getting cold and agitated further.

He dropped the dead cigarette onto the ground, putting it out with the heel of his boot. Careful not to wake any of the other guests in the motel, Nines unlocked the main door as quietly as possible, stepping in and then shutting it behind himself with a small click. It was dim inside, only a few lacklustre lights scarcely illuminating the corridor.

It was a good thing, too, because the building wasn’t exactly in the best of conditions. The cracked and peeling walls and outdated interior design drove guests away. But it was exactly what drew Nines and Gavin to it. It was far more comfortable than some high class, expensive hotel full of snobs that would judge them for even daring to look like a couple.

Oh, the irony of people judging them over such a thing when their relationship was the least of their questionable life choices.

Nines’ mouth curved into a subtle smile at the thought of it, unlocking the door at the end of the corridor and entering their room. He pushed the door shut again and placed the room keys on the table, next to the remote for the TV. He subtly shifted the two objects until they lined up perfectly parallel with the edge of the table. Satisfied with the position of the keys and remote, he turned and placed the McDonalds bag down on the end of the bed.

“Here,” he muttered. He wasn’t overly fond of Gavin eating such food, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the man’s reaction to him bringing back a salad.

As if on cue, Gavin’s stomach started grumbling again. He couldn’t remember the last time they had a proper, full course meal, but thank god for Nines and his eternal tolerance for an asshole like Gavin. A burger was exactly what he wanted.

Their room matched the rest of the motel –tired and unimpressive. A chest of drawers underneath a window, a small rectangular table, a chair, a modest flat screen TV on the wall above the table, and a double bed in the center with just enough room to walk down either side. Gavin sat up and grabbed the bag of food, digging into it as Nines shuffled past the bed, carefully stepping over Gavin’s belongings and into the small bathroom attached to the room.

He switched the light on and looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, having to squint slightly, the bright light in the bathroom seeming harsh after being out in the dark for a while.

His breath left him in a quiet sigh as he realised his hair had started returning to its naturally wavy state due to the damp air outside. He ran his fingers through it, combing the soft strands back in an attempt to smooth out the curls. The stubborn waves just bounced back into place. He rolled his eyes, and opted for straightening out his septum piercing instead.

He took the black metal between his forefinger and thumb, gently twisting it until the break in the loop lined up with the center of his nose once again.

Appeased with the position of the piercing, he released it, and stood up straight again. He reached out to his right and switched the bathroom light off, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness he was thrown back into.

Joining Gavin in the bedroom once again, he asked “happy now?” before he began to undress, carefully folding each item of clothing and placing them in a smart pile on top of the chair that accompanied the table. His boots went in a neat pair on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Nines had always been the neater of the two, and it was a good job one of them was. If they were both as careless as Gavin often was, they would’ve been caught years ago, long before they got anywhere near what they were planning to do tomorrow.

“Mhm, I’m ecstatic,” Gavin replied with a grin, “I’m forever thankful for your existence, o’ mighty Nines.”

Though it comes out in a familiar sarcastic tone, Gavin did mean every word. He was, in fact, thankful for having Nines by his side. He was there for Gavin all the way through school and –for some inexplicable reason- is still right there to this day. He knows that he wouldn’t have made it thus far in this shitty world alone. He did love Nines, despite how his actions often came out a bit hostile.

Nines smiled softly to himself. Hearing Gavin’s teasing made it worth going out in the cold. He didn’t need Gavin to sound sincere to know that he was. He knew the man well enough by now.

Nearly all of his earliest memories were of Gavin. All the way from him defending Gavin against school bullies, to the first time they stole something together. It had started with shoplifting when they were teens. Just small things, petty theft. Money was tight in both their families. Packets of cigarettes, clothes, birthday presents and the like, were often stolen.

It progressed, of course. Stealing became more than just a way to get by –it became a _thrill._ Granted, it wasn’t an amazing feeling knowing that the clothes on your back weren’t honestly earnt and could land you in jail, but the adrenaline of it? Oh, that definitely was an amazing feeling. The anticipation as they planned out each theft, the rush of it as they carried it out. The bigger the brand, the tighter the security, the higher the risk of being caught, the better.

The day they stole a car for the first time, Nines had parked it pretty much in the middle of a field after shaking the police off their tails, both men still breathing heavily and grinning wide from the excitement. That was the moment Nines first confessed his feelings for Gavin. He was worried it would be received poorly, but, much to his delight, it had ended up leading to adrenaline fueled sex in the car.

It wasn’t the sweet, soft first time that many dreamt of, but they weren’t sweet men, so it suited them.

The same car was currently sat in the parking lot outside the motel, full of memories of high speed get-aways and long open roads and conversations shared between the two criminals that no other soul in the world will ever hear. Call him sentimental, but Nines had been incredibly attached to the car since the day stole it.

After undressing down to his boxer briefs, Nines took his phone out of the pocket of his folded jeans, before flopping down onto the bed. It creaked under him as he made himself comfortable.

He gently scratched at the lightly freckled synthetic skin of his prosthetic arm, feeling the faint sensation of his nails dragging across the false limb as he watched Gavin enjoy his food. Gavin turned and offered him some, but he declined it with a polite shake of his head. He was quite content to lay back and play on his phone for a while. 

However, any sense of contentment left him as soon as he unlocked the phone. He frowned, looking at the message that appeared on his screen for a long moment, trying to process the information it held. He felt anxiety coil and settle deep in his stomach. He swallowed thickly, and typed out a short reply, before he locked the phone again.

He placed it face down on the bedside table and forced a vaguely happy expression onto his face. He was glad Gavin was too invested in his burger to have noticed any of that.

“I’m excited for tomorrow,” Nines started, distracting himself from the message he had received, “can’t wait to scare them all shitless.” His lips curved up _-showing those sharp canines that Gavin loved- _in sadistic delight at the mental image of terrified faces begging him not to hurt them.__

__“I’m just excited to get my hands on the sweet cash –shit, I could probably buy a mansion or something.” Gavin thought aloud with a short chuckle._ _

__The scruffier man wasn’t exactly a dreamer, but if he had that amount of cash in his possession, he was sure as hell going to dream about buying the whole planet. He’d rub it in the faces of all those who underestimated him throughout his younger years. Yes, the bitterness still lingered. It was difficult for Gavin to let go of his past._ _

__It was Nines who had pushed for what they would be doing in a few hours. He’d told Gavin he wanted them to do it purely out of curiosity. He’d seen it a million times on TV, and they always looked fun._ _

___Really, how hard could a stick up be?_ Surely not very hard when you pay attention to every little detail and variable in the way that Nines did. Nothing was ever overlooked, ignored, or missed. Gavin trusted Nines, of course, but he wasn’t quite as fond of the whole idea as his boyfriend seemed to be._ _

__Yesterday the two of them had gone to the chosen bank -JPMorgan Chase- in order for Nines to properly finalize their plan. They had scoped out all of the exits, all the security cameras, all the physical security in the building, and had made a note of how easy it would be for the tellers to contact the police._ _

__They had discovered that 3pm was the best time to strike, as security changed over at that time._ _

__Waiting patiently in the trunk of the car was a black duffle bag, which held two matching Berettas -one engraved with an RK on the grip, the other with a GR in the corresponding location. The duo took those pistols everywhere with them. Nines also had a black combat knife in his personal backpack at all times. Of course, their masks were also packed in the bag, along with a couple of other empty duffle bags._ _

__Even though Nines was certain that nothing would go wrong tomorrow, there was still a part of him that was immensely worried about something happening. He really, _really_ needed everything to go well and as planned. For not only their own sake._ _

__Gavin shifted, drawing Nines’ attention again. He watched Gavin get up to discard the now empty McDonalds bag, before swiftly returning to the bed._ _

__“Y’know, a wise man once told me-“ Gavin cut himself off, pausing so that he could bury himself under the covers in an attempt to quell his shivering, “-that if we sleep early, we’ll get the worm. The wise man was Leo by the way. The one who sells- yeah. He was high as fuck when he said that. Doesn’t even make sense.”_ _

__Nines smiled softly as he watched Gavin make himself comfortable under the covers. He shifted marginally so that his head was resting closer to the shorter man. An amused hum left him as he listened to Gavin’s rambling, playfully rolling his eyes as Gavin gave his own warm chuckle. Reed couldn’t remember the last time he had properly laughed. The kind of laugh that brings tears to your eyes and makes your face hurt. But, there were times where he couldn’t resist cracking a genuine smile at the silly things that Nines does._ _

__He admires Nines, as if he’s a rare gem. A gem he’s lucky to have. A gem he would take a bullet for without hesitation. Gavin had proven on many occasions how much he valued Nines’ life. Even if his own life was on the line, he would still worry over his partner. And Nines certainly reciprocated._ _

__“Little bit too late to sleep early, Gav. Unless you count nearly 3am as early.” Nines responded. “Although I do agree that we should sleep now.”_ _

__Gavin simply grunted in agreement. Nines placed a kiss on his lover’s bare shoulder, and closed his eyes, desperately trying to ignore any anxiety about tomorrow, or the message on his phone. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep. It took Gavin a few minutes longer, but he eventually joined the other criminal in the realm of sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Told you nothing happens just yet.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are my life force, so, please feed me, my children.
> 
> References for their masks and many other things can be found on the discord server. Please see top of page for the link!


End file.
